


better ideas

by crestwater



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, pocky day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crestwater/pseuds/crestwater
Summary: Kanan has a little surprise for Dia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pocky Day. Also, happy Veteran's Day for those in the US.

Dia finds her first.

She’s sitting on the ledge parallel to the sea, idly swinging her feet over the water. It's late in the evening; the skies are painted a soft orange as the sun begins to dip behind the horizon. Kanan gazes thoughtfully at the clouds in the distance, streaks of white with tints of gold.

“Kanan-san.”

 _Oh, Dia_ , Kanan thinks amusedly, Mari and her ridiculous peace sign flashing in her mind before she turns her head. Dia stands behind her, school bag hanging gracefully from her shoulder. Her emerald eyes glow, mirroring the sunset, boring into Kanan. “Hey,” Kanan smiles, tilting her head back.

“What are you doing here?” Dia asks instead, which Kanan thinks is very… Dia of her. Always right to the point.

Kanan replies, just as bluntly, “Waiting for you.” Dia raises an eyebrow, the only indication she gives of her surprise. Kanan is still smiling airily. She pushes herself off and lands on her feet with a little hop, spinning around to face Dia with her hands clasped playfully behind her back. Dia takes a step back. “Do you know what day it is today?” Kanan whispers, eyes gleaming with mischief.

Dia is silently studying her, face impassive. “Yes,” she says finally.

 _Oh?_ This is surprising—Kanan’s eyes widen with a brief look of disbelief, but then they narrow as her lips twitch. _No, wait a minute._ “Dia,” she says carefully, “tell me, what day is it?”

“The eleventh of November,” Dia answers immediately, entirely oblivious. She blinks as Kanan bites her lip, and then feels her face heating when Kanan suddenly hides a burst of laughter behind her hand. “K-Kanan-san?” Dia asks uncertainly, feeling a pang of doubt. Did she look at the date correctly?

Kanan waves her other hand at Dia. “N-no, you're right, Dia,” she giggles, looking at Dia with a mixture of bemusement and fondness, which Dia only returns with a wary, baffled expression. Her cheeks are slightly pink. _Cute_ , Kanan thinks. She laughs a bit again before straightening. Then she presents what she had been holding behind her back. “Here,” she smiles tenderly, thrusting her hands out towards Dia, “happy Pocky Day.”

It takes approximately two seconds for Dia to comprehend. Kanan is excessively entertained as she watches confusion, then surprise, understanding, and finally realization all flicker across Dia’s face; Dia’s expression in the end resembles one of injured pride as she huffs. Kanan can’t help but snicker again. _Now her cheeks are more than pink._

“I see,” Dia eventually says slowly, gazing almost disdainfully at the box of Pocky in Kanan’s hands. She glances at Kanan. “Is that all?”

Kanan clicks her tongue. “Nope.” Opening the box, she tears the bag inside open and pulls out a stick, tucking the box in the pocket of her sweater. She waves it in front of Dia and watches as Dia’s eyes follow it. Her eyebrow twitches in irritation. Kanan stops. “I waited for you because we’re going to share this,” Kanan explains, and it all makes sense to her, except the look on Dia’s face spells out that none of it does.

“Why?”

“Why not?” Kanan retorts easily. She points the Pocky stick at Dia. “It tastes good.”

“That’s not the point,” Dia sighs, but she’s already here and Kanan waited this long for her, so true, why not. She slowly reaches for the stick, but Kanan yanks her hand back and Dia’s hand closes over air. She stares at Kanan.

“Sharing,” Kanan says.

Dia gives her a flat look. “You have a whole box.”

“Lots and lots of sharing.” Kanan still has an easy smile on her face. Dia definitely doesn’t miss the mischievous glint in her eyes.

Blankly, Dia watches as Kanan takes a step forward and closes the gap between them. Kanan’s eyes shine in the dying light, dark purple almost a velvet crimson. Their chests are nearly brushing, and Dia is close enough to feel Kanan’s soft exhale. Her heart suddenly spikes and her face reddens when Kanan cups her chin, holding it lightly. “Kanan,” Dia says, an empty warning.

“Open your mouth,” Kanan replies softly. Reluctantly, Dia complies, and Kanan slips the Pocky stick between her teeth. The chocolate side is in her mouth; she can taste a hint of its sweetness. Kanan deftly curls a stray hair behind her ear, locking eyes with Dia. “Don’t break it,” is Dia’s only forewarning before Kanan clamps down on the opposite end.

Her brain short-circuits. Now her heart is racing _furiously_ , going awry. She is frozen, unable to react, to comprehend, and can only watch as Kanan’s eyes close as she slowly nibbles on her end. The distance between them is shrinking with the Pocky stick, what is Kanan _thinking_ , if she eats it all then their lips—their lips—

_Oh._

Dia feels Kanan’s other hand wrapping around her wrist as she leans in closer, and then their noses are touching as Kanan stills and Dia’s face flames. Kanan’s eyes flutter open, shining with amusement. _You understand now, don’t you?_ her expression says.

Before Dia can react, Kanan’s tilting her chin forward and pressing their lips together. The trace of chocolate sweetness lingers on Kanan’s lips, which are unbelievably soft against Dia’s. The kiss is gentle, chaste. Her brain’s endless screaming abruptly silences. The moment seems to be trapped in an eternity.

Except then the spell breaks as Kanan pulls away, releasing Dia’s chin along with her lips. The two of them exhale into the silence. In the distance, the sun is a half-circle of orange.

“So,” Kanan whispers finally. She’s blushing slightly. “How was it?”

It was… something, Dia wants to say. A very unexpected, but good something. A something she enjoyed much more than she thought she would. Instead, she glances down at the hand around her wrist. Kanan immediately releases it.

When Dia looks back up at her again, expression purposely stony and unreadable, she spots the uncertainty and flash of doubt reflected in her eyes. Still silent, Dia reaches for the box of Pocky in Kanan’s pocket, opening it. She plucks a single stick out from the bag, closes it, and puts the box in her own pocket. Kanan’s face moves with understanding, and her shoulders seem to relax.

Then they tense up again in alarm as Dia swiftly moves forward and presses their foreheads together, noses brushing. Kanan sucks in a startled breath. It’s her turn to blush as her eyes widen slightly. Their hearts are racing, beating in sync as Dia presses herself against Kanan.

Her fingers grip Kanan’s chin, holding her in place, holding her still. “Open wide,” Dia commands softly. Kanan swallows heavily and complies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to 7TB13 for proofreading again (good pure pip).


End file.
